User talk:Col. Hogan
}} |} Re: }} #The founder would go by the rules, unless he finds you some special exception. #Do you even know who the founder is?}} }} Oh, thanks! The Angel of Terror 19:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) If you're still online, can you come back to chat? The Angel of Terror 20:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Dude, the girl you're using for Williams is the same girl I'm using for Jacqueline Sabina. Do you mind using another picture? The Angel of Terror 04:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You still have Williams listed as blond. The Angel of Terror 19:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Wassup come to the chatroom hi hey go to chatroom where did you go? nice still like ur other pic The story Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I want Ashley in the 2037 story as well. The Angel of Terror 04:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) im stalking everything you are doing :) lol ill be back in chat in a few mins go to chatroom go to chatroom chat room ? lol love ya ur nice 02:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) chatroom Sorry about not being on all day yesterday. I was busy. The Angel of Terror 17:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry i was held up and stuff and i was busy lol love ya ur nice 03:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) We NEED to talk its URGENT! CHATROOM PM me let me know when ur in there how r u ? chatroom go to im back in chat room let me know when ur in there IM BAACK!! im back in chat lol love ya ur nice 23:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) back babe :) ;) i freakin blew it lol im sorry :) i knew it sexy :) im on the chat room hello? Wow the day im offline the day he is on go to chatroom invite him let me know when ur there Re2: Sorry i got caught up in stuff hon' im here :) srry ill brb later cause i am watching WrestleMania now IM back well additude much ? The character Leon looks hot no lie ! lol lol love ya ur nice 03:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ya sure ! Sur you do Chatroom NOW please im back YOLO 23:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Iam here :| YOLO 18:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) hey hey you RESPOND lol YOLO 23:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) SpongeBob F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Plankton: F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium, bombs! N is for no survivors when you-- Speech SpongeBob: Plankton! Those thing aren't what fun is all about! Now do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff to-- Plankton: Never! That's completely idiotic! SpongeBob: Here, let me help you. F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me... Try it! Plankton: N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Speech Wait, I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop? SpongeBob: No, that's how you're suppose to feel! Plankton: Well, I like it! Let's do it again! SpongeBob: Okay! Both: F is for frolicking through all the flowers U is for Ukulele N is for nose picking, chewing gum and sand licking Here with my best buddy! im here :) i am so sorry my little sister wanted to get on i told her no and she shut the cp off im here i had to lift boxes b/c i am getting a new diningroom table hello hon ? where r u ? i told u brb if i didnt srry im back now im here now and again! nvm not leaving YET! hello ??? im here alright baby :) im here hon srry i told u brb im back where'd you go ? Hello? srry i forgot to put brb but im back k im in there wating so all you have to do is come in there im here hey im sorry for not talking to u in a long time i was in the hospital with my mom I sprained my ankle running in track im back YOLO 23:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) im here waiting im heeeeeeeeeeereeeee im here i was kidding i had to pull a late April Fool im here hi im here sorry went to Ryan's the resturant of course not my boyfriends house for a nice buffet and it tasted great and im stuffed lol :) sure you love me :| ok sure sorry im pissed off right now dont mean to take it out on you i dont wanna talk about it chat ? and wyd ? i need to chat wif u now i have to ask u something and dont be mad ok ? im here how'd it go ? he said u left him !!! -_- not cool bro not cool remember YOLO 01:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ok sure but remember YOLO 01:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) you only live once :P YOLO 01:55, May 14, 2013 (UTC) me personally i think ur slow lol im kidding im kidding lol ik which one ? i can not talk to u in a week if i wanted to so starting when u read this im kidding i can do that cause ur hot im hot and our SEX life is Great! chat ? baaabee??? baaabeee? YOLO 21:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Armisael Do you have an Amazon I can use? I want the husband of the Amazon to be infected with the Hamontree's Tyrant Virus, but not mutate much, but their offspring will be Armisael, which the Amazon will control. You can even make up her Armisael's unique abilities. Just don't make those powers OP. The Angel of Terror 16:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) What I mean is, which of your Amazons can take this role? For some of them, their husbands don't have pages, so I take it their husbands are not too important of characters. The Angel of Terror 22:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Katara, Claudia Campbell, and Synthia Case are examples who have husbands w/o pages, and also don't have children, which makes them the best candidates for this. Abby Hudson and Selena "One Hit" Coleen are examples who aren't married, but can still be ones to have Armisael children. Do you know what I mean? The Angel of Terror 22:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I couldn't. I had to leave. What did you want to tell me if we were on chat? The Angel of Terror 13:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) What will New Amazons be doing after they beat Fascist Group? The Angel of Terror 08:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Well duh. Specific battles, I mean. The Angel of Terror 15:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. Will it still be in 2037? The Angel of Terror 14:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Why are all of your fan-fictions so bad? Every single one of them is exactly the same. Some generic, over-powered, self-insertion, married, Catholic character is part of a super duper cool army guy group, with every super power in the entire world, and they've served in every war and killed every clone and relative of Wesker and every B.O.W. ever because they're just sooooooooo cool with all their immunity, immortality, super strength, psychic powers, super agility, perfect aim with dual-weild weapons, and their entire arsenals of overly customized and special, non-standard issue weapons. Can you actually try to make a character that isn't a Mary Sue that doesn't have the entire arsenal from Cawwadoody Bwak Awps? Every last one of your stories is the same (except the one where Alex Mercer bones his sister not-Claire-Redfield). Also, the New Amazonian group or whatever is cringey at best. Because obviously taking screenshots from porno's of barely covered women makes great characterization, all you need to do is give them 300 IQ and mastery of every weapon ever along with every super power ever. Try to write something good, you might have the potential if you don't waste it on all of these Mary Sue characters with no flaws who always save the day. Cheers. I am so stuupid ughhh im sorry i forgot that I was needed here I was just super busy dammit it's my fault i'm sorry I am so stuupid ughhh im sorry i forgot that I was needed here I was just super busy dammit it's my fault i'm sorry 20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)20:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC)YOLO Alex ^-^